


Proper Respect

by HPTrio



Series: Respect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione serves detention with Professor Snape, she's not the only one to learn a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Although I used the underage warning, Hermione is 16, which is the legal age of consent in the UK.
> 
> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her school uniform before knocking at the door to Professor Snape’s dungeon office. She hadn’t worn her robes because the awful near-summer humidity made them almost unbearable, but she felt it might be too disrespectful to show up in Muggle clothes since she was already in trouble. She knew not what the evening held in store for her, but felt confident in her assumption it would not be pleasant. She was, after all, there to serve the detention Professor Snape had given her upon overhearing her tell Harry and Ron he was a foul, loathsome git. In retrospect, she really should have held her tongue when the man vanished Neville’s work and gave him zero marks for their class earlier that day. Just because Neville’s work had resulted in a mint green solution rather than the bright lime green potion it should have been was no reason not to score his assignment at all.

The door swung open slightly when Hermione knocked, so she pushed it forward and stepped inside, slightly surprised to see that Professor Snape was not in the room. While it would not be unlike him to make her wait, it was very unlike him to leave his door unlocked. He always suspected students of stealing potion ingredients from his stores. She assumed he’d left it open in anticipation of her arrival and proceeded to the lone chair in front of his desk to wait.

After several minutes, Hermione heard the door behind her open and close, and she stiffened slightly, bracing herself for the lecture she was sure was coming, as well as for whatever foul task the Potions Master might set for her detention. She would not look back, as if anticipating the arrival of a friend, but sat resolutely still and straight, startled somewhat to hear not only the swish of his cloak and the thud of his feet on the stone floor, but another sound, a tap of something . . . a cane, perhaps?

Lucius Malfoy’s sneering voice, just inches behind her chair, confirmed she was correct.

“And what might you be doing here this time of evening, Miss Granger?”

Hermione turned slightly in her seat to stare into the blond man’s cold, gray eyes, hoping to display an air of confidence she did not truly feel.

“I have an appointment with Professor Snape, but he’s late.”

“An appointment?” asked Malfoy, looking down his aristocratic nose at her. “Detention, perhaps. Surely Severus has better things to do with his personal time than spend it voluntarily in the company of a Mudblood.”

“Oh, does that mean you’re here for detention as well?” Hermione challenged, incensed by the slur on her parentage. “Surely Professor Snape has better things to do with his personal time than to spend it voluntarily in the company of an arrogant Death Eater.”

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to her feet, facing him. “I’d be careful if I were you, Miss Granger. You’ve no proof of that, although I’m sure you know that a Death Eater’s favorite sport is . . . Muggle-hunting.” Clearly, he was emphasizing his last words in an effort to frighten her.

Hermione trembled inwardly, but refused to give him the advantage of allowing him to see her fear. “Harry told me you were in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned, and I believe him, but you don’t scare me.” She took a deep, steadying breath, unintentionally making her chest heave noticeably.

_‘The Mudblood’s developed rather nicely,’_ thought Lucius, as he noticed the swell of her bosom, as well as the way her school uniform caressed her curves and how long her legs were below the hem of her short skirt. With some effort, he pulled his attention back to her words, “Very brave, or very stupid of you to say the Dark Lord’s name. My money is on the latter.”

“Your money is worth about as little to me as you are, Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione snatched her wrist free and whirled around to sit once again in the chair facing Professor Snape’s desk. The motion caused her skirt to flare out just enough to give Lucius an unexpected glimpse of her satin and lace knickers, and he bit his lip to stifle an unbidden groan. A fleeting thought of his own days at Hogwarts and of all the girls he’d bedded who’d been wearing that exact same uniform flitted through his mind and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Lucius walked around to face Hermione from the edge of Snape’s desk, thinking it would benefit him at the moment to look at her face, rather than her bum. With his robes undone, Hermione couldn’t help noticing the bulge behind the fly of his tailored trousers and she was a bit amused at the effect a mere Mudblood was having on this man. She thought to play it to her advantage and shifted slightly in the uncomfortable chair in pretense of facing him more directly when he spoke. She crossed her legs so that her skirt rode dangerously high on her creamy thighs.

Lucius blinked, realizing he was no better off in front of her, but it would be too obvious then to move away. He leaned forward against the desk, to give himself a better view and the opportunity to casually hide his erection with his robes. “You should save your doubtful charms for Potter and Weasley. Your knickers are showing,” he said disdainfully, hoping to embarrass her into sparing his dignity by adjusting her clothing.

Hermione had two choices. She could concede defeat and behave like a lady, or she could turn up the heat and make Malfoy squirm. She weighed her options for a moment. She wasn’t a virgin. Harry and Ron had seen to that very effectively at Grimmauld Place before they’d returned to school (and on many occasions since), so she had nothing to lose, so to speak, if he called her bluff and the situation got out of hand. Malfoy was not unattractive, so it wouldn’t be completely awful, and it would be fun to watch him beg for something from a Mudblood. But most convincingly, Hermione was never one to give up in a battle of wits and words.

Hermione rose to her feet and leaned towards Malfoy’s face. With more bravery than she felt at the moment, she practically spat at him. “My charms are more than someone like you could handle. If you had any real love or passion in your life, you’d be more than Voldemort’s puppet, and you’d have a smile on your face instead of that constant scowl.”

Malfoy seized Hermione’s arms and pulled her roughly towards him, stepping around the edge of Snape’s desk, and crushing his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss, clearly intended to establish his superiority.

Hermione was ready for him, although she hadn’t expected their word games to end quite so abruptly. She reached up and grabbed his forearms in her hands and moved them down around the small of her back, then reached up to touch his pale cheek as she surrendered to the kiss and plunged her tongue into his mouth, while pressing her body against his.

Malfoy’s knees buckled slightly as he clearly was not expecting her counter assault, but with her tongue tickling the roof of his mouth, he was powerless to let her go. His plan to push her way and spit her taste from his lips was totally forgotten.

Also forgotten were the facts that he was a Malfoy and she was a Mudblood, that they were in a school professor’s office with an unlocked door and that he was an adult and she was a student of perhaps 16. In fact, Malfoy’s only thoughts at that particular moment were of the tongue now rubbing his inner jaw, the hands that were loosening the buttons of his uncomfortably tight trousers, and the satin and lace brushing his fingertips where his hands had strayed from Hermione’s lower back, down onto her bare thighs and back up again underneath her school skirt.

A battle raged in Hermione’s mind, so much so that it nearly made her dizzy. _‘I know this is probably a horrible thing to do to Harry and Ron because we’ve agreed we’d only be with each other, but we’re at war and this is a chance to win the battle against Malfoy once and for all. Ron and Harry don’t have to know, but if they find out, surely I can make them understand why I had to do this. I’m not taking any pleasure in this because this man is a Malfoy, a Death Eater. Bugger—why are my panties so damp?'_

Hermione’s fingers undid Malfoy’s last button and she slipped her hand inside his trousers, softly stroking his erection. Malfoy gripped her bum so tightly she wondered if she’d have bruises from where his fingertips dug into her soft flesh.

Hermione knew she momentarily had the advantage, so she moved towards him more, backing him into the side of Snape’s desk while working his erection free of the confines of his trousers. She circled the inside of his mouth once more with her tongue before breaking the kiss. An almost wicked smile played at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him, before bending down to circle the head of his cock with her tongue.

Lucius’ cock throbbed as he propped his hands on Snape’s desk for support. _‘Sweet Merlin, the little witch is going to make me come!’_ he thought silently to himself.

Hermione made a couple more shy circles with her tongue before inching lower and licking Malfoy’s shaft slowly from base to tip, patiently waiting for the sound from him that would tell her she was doing it right. She knew from both Harry and Ron that a soft moan was in order here, although she expected at Malfoy’s age and experience, she might have to work a bit harder to get it. Success came when she gripped the base of his erection with her hand to give her tongue better access to the sensitive side closest to his body. She was extra pleased to feel his hand gently stroke her hair as she licked him.

Lucius was furious with himself. If he was going to sink to having sex with a Mudblood, it should be on his terms. She should be begging him for it, or better still, he should be forcing it on her. He should not be lounging against Severus’ desk holding his breath for fear she might change her mind and stop her exquisite torture, but he was powerless to move.

Hermione moved sideways a bit to give herself better position and continued to bathe Lucius’ cock with her tongue while gently stroking his considerable length with her hand. Her other hand found his balls and began to kneed them gently. She’d learned from Ron this could be particularly effective in getting a man off. If Malfoy’s eyes were open, which she couldn’t tell in her current position, she’d be giving him a decent view of her bum, which Harry always liked to watch as she suckled him. Of course, sometimes Ron would take the advantage by slipping himself into her from behind while she pleasured Harry.

_‘Umm, mustn’t think about that, it’ll only make me wetter and I wouldn’t want Malfoy to think he was having too much effect on me.’_

Apparently Malfoy’s eyes were open, because Hermione felt his hand once again on her thigh, before it moved up over the curve of her hip and underneath the edge of her knickers. His hand was warm on her skin as he moved it downward towards her center and slipped first one finger, then two, gently inside. She bit her lips together hard to stifle her own moan at the feel of his invasion, both distressed and exhilarated at the pleasure it gave her. However much she liked his touch, she would not let him know.

Malfoy was glad of the support of the desk when his fingers entered Hermione. He couldn’t believe how hot and wet she was, or how badly he suddenly wanted to explore that spot with his tongue and his cock. He pressed deeply into her with his fingers and withdrew them slowly, rubbing her little nub with his thumb at the same time, anxiously awaiting some response from her.

Hermione realized she’d lose the advantage quickly if she allowed Malfoy to continue his current actions. When Ron or Harry used their fingers on her, she quickly became putty in their hands. But she couldn’t purposely stop Malfoy or he’d know he was getting to her. Her only recourse was to once again circle the tip of his erection with her tongue before going down on him fully, taking his length down her velvety throat.

“Merlin! Fuck!” he exclaimed, quite audibly to Hermione’s amusement, but she didn’t stop. Although his hand paused momentarily, it soon began its assault of her folds with a new fervor. His fingers slid more frantically into and out of her, thumb working overtime on her clit.

Hermione met the challenge by pumping Lucius’ shaft, maintaining a harmonious rhythm between her hand and her mouth, savoring the knowledge she was still winning - if only slightly - as she tasted the first tiny droplets of pre-cum on her tongue. She knew he couldn’t hold back much longer, and it thrilled her. She went down on him again deeply, feeling the head of his cock rub against the back of her throat. She was glad she’d done this already with Harry and Ron, or she might have gagged. Instead, she gently raked her teeth across Malfoy’s taut skin on her way back up. He groaned again, this time not even bothering to hide the sound, and she began to suck the head of his cock, still softly rubbing him with her hand. Her mouth wasn’t gentle; she sucked him greedily, desperate to distract herself from the pressure building between her own legs as he manipulated her. A mixture of panic and need flooded her thoughts, knowing she was only moments before giving in to the pleasure he was creating within her, but then Malfoy came, his hot fluid filling her mouth and trickling down her chin.

Hermione swallowed hard, raised her head and glanced quickly at his face before looking him square in the eye. “I told you you’d smile,” she said, pleased with herself, and surprised at how sexy he looked when he wasn’t scowling. She stood up and reseated herself demurely in front of Professor Snape’s desk, just in time to hear the dungeon door open once more, as she hastily wiped her sleeve across her chin.

Malfoy was quick to cover his still semi-erect penis with his robes, but had a harder time concealing the guilty expression on his face from Snape, who was now striding toward the front of the room.

Hermione’s pussy clinched in frustration. Malfoy had taken her so close - but she could wait until her detention ended, then either take care of herself or get Ron and Harry to do it for her.

“Lucius, I’ll be with you momentarily,” Snape said to Malfoy, noting the rather odd expression on his face, but saying nothing about it. “Miss Granger, I believe you are here to learn how to show proper respect to your superiors?”

Although Hermione’s calm expression worked quite convincingly with her “Yes Sir, Professor,” her eyes caught Malfoy’s. She knew she’d won when he winked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
